


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by walkawayfromemptygold



Category: Black Mirror, San junipero - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Gay, San Junipero, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkawayfromemptygold/pseuds/walkawayfromemptygold
Summary: Set in a universe where only soulmates dance well together. If you're not soulmates, you don't dance well together. Soulmate drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



“Dance with me,” Kelly says through the booming music and Yorkie looks at the mixture of soulmates on the floor, dancing gracefully and the people dancing clumsily together-not soulmates.

“I-” Yorkie is cut off as Kelly grabs her hands and they move gracefully to the song. The beat travels through the air, infectious and this is exactly what she feared and hoped for. She found her  _ soulmate. _ On her first night. Kelly lets go and runs through the dance floor to get away. Yorkie’s heart breaks into a million pieces and she’s pretty sure the people on the dance floor are crushing it into dust with their fast feet.

* * *

 

“Why’d you run?” Yorkie finally gets to ask, a few weeks later. It took time to find Kelly again, different decades, different places, she even risked the Quagmire. Kelly stills on the Dance Dance Revolution game and Yorkie feels bad because of the look on the other woman’s face but she just wants an answer.

“I already had a soulmate. Richard. We had a daughter together, we had a life together. I’ve never heard of anyone having two,” Kelly says.

“I have. And I’ve only had you and San Junipero is the first time I’ve been able to move in over forty years and  _ I found you,” _  Yorkie sounds so happy and Kelly sighs.

“I just lost Richard. I need some time,” Kelly says and Yorkie nods, head low.

“But, that doesn’t mean we can’t ever be together. I just need some time to process this. Us. Maybe I could visit you. In the real world,” Kelly says.

“I won’t be able to respond,” Yorkie says and Kelly’s face falls.

“It sounds like we have a lot to talk about,” Kelly says quietly and Yorkie nods.

“Want to dance first?” Kelly asks with a smile, gesturing to the Dance Dance Revolution game.

“I’d love to.” Yorkie smiles back.


End file.
